Para Volver a Respirar
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Se que aún puedo, hacerte sentir, se que aún te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel de pasión, que aún se puede salvar la ilusión...Para volver a respirar AcexOC n.n espero les guste


_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, emm no se, tal vez OoC**_

**Para Volver a Respirar**

**Capítulo 1**

Los golpes secos resonaban en el calabozo.

-¿No vas a suplicar para que te dejemos en paz?-pregunto el tipo metiéndole una patada en el estómago, más la pelinegra solo escupió la sangre al suelo y tomo una bocanada de aire, no cedería a los deseos de esos tipos-Vaya, así que la señorita no quiere acceder, bien, tenemos maneras de doblegar el orgullo-los otros dos comenzaron a reír divertidos

Los golpes en su estómago, vientre y cara le hacían querer asesinar a esos idiotas, pero las malditas cadenas de kairouseki no ayudaban, estaba débil y con todos esos golpes lo más seguro era que su cuerpo colapsara en cualquier momento.

-Esperen…tengo una mejor idea…y como el kairouseki la debilita no opondrá resistencia-dijo el tercero acercándose y haciendo que sus compañeros se alejaran un poco, comenzando a reír nuevamente se hincó para quedar a su altura, tomo su barbilla y le levanto la cara, haciendo que se vieran a los ojos, sus ojos caoba estaban vacíos, no demostraban ira, odio, miedo, nada…el rubio sonrió aún más-A pesar de todos los golpes que te han dados sigues teniendo una cara bonita…vamos a divertirnos muchos-los otros dos rieron y jalaron las cadenas para obligarla a ponerse de pie

El rubio deslizo sus dedos por la piel de la chica desde los pómulos hasta las clavículas…

-Hey, chicos-otra voz fuera de la celda le detuvo y ella agradeció en silencio-El jefe quiere verlos, dice que pospongan lo que sea que hacen con ella y vengan-

-Tienes suerte bonita, pero ya volveré…-la soltaron bruscamente dejándola caer al suelo y salieron cerrando la reja con llave

Tomo un respiro, se había salvado, por ahora…llevaba tanto tiempo en esa celda y le parecía increíble que recién se les ocurría abusar de ella…pero bueno, desde hacía 5 años había estado allí, suponía que nunca lo habían considerado antes.

Recargó la cabeza en la pared fría y dobló las piernas, dejando escapar un suspiro. Su cabeza dolía, ni siquiera le habían dejado comer el pedazo de pan o beber la poca agua sucia que le daban diariamente…entre la oscuridad busco con la mirada el escaso alimento o el bote con agua.

Se hincó y estiró su brazo para alcanzar la reja, los idiotas habían dejado la bandeja del otro lado, joder.

Escucho el eco de unos gritos de terror de la gente fuera y volteo a ver la ventana de bastante altura, explosiones y gente corriendo. ¿Qué ocurría afuera? Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello, ese pueblo siempre había sido muy tranquilo y por eso se le hacía raro. De cierta forma se alegraba de estar allí, así nada le pasaría.

**-0-**

Burguess golpeó al jefe de nuevo, sosteniéndolo contra la pared, tenía ensangrentada la cara y los cuatro secuaces ya estaban en el suelo medio inconscientes, Teach rió divertido con los brazos cruzados, vaya que si ellos eran los dueños de la isla, todos eran unos debiluchos.

-Sabes, escuchamos rumores en la ciudad, sobre una chica que tienes encerrada, una chica muy poderosa-el tipo apretó los puños-¿Dónde está?-

-No tengo…porque decírselos-dijo entre jadeos y Kurohige volvió a reír

-No importa, no necesitas decírmelo-volteó a ver a sus nakamas y con un gesto en la cabeza, se dispersaron para buscar por el lugar-Siéntete libre de descansar-le dijo al jefe irónico-Burguess…vamos a buscar a la señorita-

Se rieron y se separaron, Marshall D. Teach bajo por las escaleras llegando al calabozo iluminado débilmente por una antorcha en la pared. La tomo e ilumino el pasillo, comenzó a andar volteando hacia las celdas, buscando indicios de la chica y vio a Burguess de pie frente a la última celda del lugar.

-Capitán, mire lo que encontré-

-Oh, una señorita-

Los ojos caoba de la chica estudio con cuidado a los dos tipos, ambos le miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, no parecían muy confiables, pero si ellos la sacaban de ahí, no haría nada…por ahora.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?-pregunto Jesus mirándola con detenimiento

-No parece que sea de importancia-

-Zehahaha, señorita, no necesita ser tan hostil, nosotros somos algo así como sus rescatadores-

La chica medio sonrió y se enderezó un poco.

-¿Los mataste?-

-Zehahaha, que directa, me gusta tu forma de pensar, pero no, aun respiran…solo por si querías darles el golpe final-Burguess dio un par de puñetazos y tiró la reja, acercándose a la chica para quitarle los grilletes-Llévatela, supongo que tendrás que cargarla porque estará débil…ya le pediremos a Doctor Q que la reviese-el hombre asintió y la tomo entre sus brazos, la pelinegra dirigió una última mirada a su celda y medio sonrió, ellos no le daban mucha confianza, pero igual, era un avance…

-¡La encontramos!-grito Teach volviendo a la oficina principal, los demás se reunieron

-Creo que fue demasiado fácil, capitán-dijo Laffite

-E-ella es mía…-dijo el jefe tomando del tobillo de Teach con la poca fuerza que quedaba-Es mi mascota-

-Baja a la señorita-dijo el capitán a su subordinado que comenzó a reír y la dejo ponerse en pie-Tal vez quiera ajustar cuentas-

-Me gustaría quedarme a solas…-dijo fijando sus orbes en los hombres en el suelo

-Zehahaha, vamos…le esperamos afuera señorita-salieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía que acababan de conseguir una nakama valiosa…

-Creo que esta es la despedida-el hombre llevo una mano a su pecho, aferrándose a él-Me gustaría darles las gracias por sus atenciones pero, no es necesario…-dio media vuelta mientras el hombre intentaba recuperar el aliento después de aquel dolor tan intenso que se había apoderado de él

Camino a paso lento y salió del lugar, en cuanto vio la luz del sol, sus pies volvieron a evitar el suelo. El tipo de enormes músculos la cargó para llevarla al barco. A su alrededor solo veía gente llorando y algunas casa destruidas o quemadas…vaya tipos.

-Duerma señorita, lo va a necesitar-cerró los ojos pero no cayo totalmente inconsciente, ellos definitivamente no eran de fiar…

**-0-**

Escuchaba los ruidos a su alrededor, las olas del mar, el jadeo del Doctor Q, el movimiento de frascos, la forma de mal gusto de masticar del capitán del barco, y los pasos a su alrededor. Sintió el pinchazo en su brazo y comenzó a sentir frio, vaya que de niña siempre odio las inyecciones y ahora no podía ni protestar, estaba haciéndose la dormida.

-Estará bien en cuanto la medicina haga efecto-aseguro el doctor entre jadeos al capitán del barco-Lo único que necesitará, será una buena siesta y comida…-

-Excelente, necesitará estar fuerte, en cuanto despierte la invitaremos a ser nuestra nakama-

-No creo que sea pronto, debe estar muy cansada como para interesarse en nada más-sugirió Laffite-Oh, y ya he fijado el rumbo a Banaro, probablemente lleguemos allí en dos días-

-Excelente, ya nos hacen falta provisiones, en ese pueblo no había nada bueno para llevarnos, Zehahaha-la chica odio la risa después de tanto escucharla, vaya que era molesta, y aquel tipo igual, si no fuera por su poder saltaría al agua y nadaría lejos, pero ¡Maldita sea! Por ser un martillo en el agua tenía que aguantarse

* * *

**Hola! /.\ vengo aquí con un fic nuevo, que se me ocurrio viendo fairy tail xD emm pues nada, lamento no subir nada de mis otros fics pero he estado ocupadita, y bueno en mis 5 minutos pude escribir esto asi que…espero les guste y pues, nos leemos la otra semana n.n les mando un beso enorme.**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
